Algo entre primos
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Después de años de estar separados, cuatro amigos se reúnen en las Tres Escobas. Rose le tiene a Scorpius una sorpresa.


**Disclaimer: **Albus, Rose y Scorpius le pertenecen a Jotaka. Damaris es completamente de mi invención.

**Disclaimer 2: **Este fic participa para el reto especial de Navidad del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

**Algo entre primos**

—Dime otra vez por qué no podemos darnos los regalos como la gente normal, Rose.

—Ya te lo expliqué, D—dijo la pelirroja sin mirarla.

—Quiero que me lo repitas. ¿Qué hay de malo con una lechuza?—protestó ella dándole un golpe en la mesa.

Los que las rodeaban se giraron a mirarlas. Rose escondió el rostro en su mano derecha.

—Hazme un favor, Damaris, no hagas que nos echen del bar.

Damaris se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Dame una razón—insistió.

—Querías ver a Albus, ¿no? Ahí lo tienes—contestó Rose señalando hacia la barra.

D siguió la dirección de la mano de la pelirroja. Dos hombres se acercaban a ellas caminando con dificultad a través de las mesas llenas, equilibrando las bebidas que cada uno tenía en las manos.

—Ponche navideño especial de la casa.

—Gracias, Albus—dijo Damaris tomando el vaso que el moreno le ofrecía.

—Chocolate caliente para una princesa.

—No soy una princesa, pero gracias, Scor.

El rubio sonrió y se sentó al lado de Rose.

—Eres una princesa para mí.

—¿En serio?

—Sí claro, a veces eres igual de presumida que una princesa.

Damaris y Albus se rieron por lo bajo. Rose golpeó a Scorpius en el brazo. Él hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Olvidaba que no golpeabas como niña, Rose.

—¿Quieres otro?—ofreció ella con una sonrisa malévola.

—No, no gracias. Así estoy bien.

Damaris hace un esfuerzo por no reírse. Albus no puede evitarlo y se ríe a carcajadas. Scorpius arquea una ceja en su dirección.

—Bueno, bueno… Es Navidad, ¿no? Tratemos de llevar la fiesta en paz, ¿no?

—No sé cómo defines una fiesta, Al—replicó Damaris—, pero para mí esto es sólo una cita entre amigos.

—Vale, mantengamos esta cita en paz.

—Sería más fácil si no fuera aquí. ¿A quién se le ocurrió celebrar la navidad en las Tres Escobas?

—Al parecer a todos—observó Rose mirando a su alrededor.

El bar estaba a reventar. Las veinte mesas que poseía el local estaba a su máxima capacidad, había gente de pie e incluso había personas que hacían cola para entrar en las Tres Escobas.

—Pero ya en serio. ¿Qué tienen en contra de las lechuzas?—preguntó Damaris cruzándose de brazos.

—Nosotros nada—contestó Scor—. ¿Qué tienes tú en contra de entregar los regalos en persona?

—Sí, los muggles lo hacen todo el tiempo—replicó Rose.

—Bueno, pero no somos muggles, ¿no?—luego se volvió hacia Albus—. Todo es por ti, ¿no? ¿Quién te manda a tener una agenda tan apretada que ni siquiera puedes dedicarnos tiempo a nosotros?

—Soy profesor, ¿ok? A tiempo completo, D. No me puedo dar el lujo de trabajar sólo dos horas al día como una que yo me sé.

Damaris bufó.

—Yo no trabajo dos horas al día. Mi programa en la radio es de dos horas, pero yo tengo que prepararlo, ¿sabes? Tengo que contactar con la gente a la que quiero entrevistar, tengo que asesorarme sobre los temas que debo tratar, debo ocuparme de mi esposo y mis dos hijos, y aún así tengo tiempo para mis amigos, ¿o no, Rose? ¿No nos vimos hace como dos días en el Caldero Chorreante?

—Sí, D, pero… Bueno, ¿te sientes bien?

—Sí, claro…

—Es que parece—interrumpió Scorpius— que tienes algo en contra de Albus. Lo cual es tonto y sin razón de ser porque ustedes dos se adoran. ¿O no? ¿No se adoran?

Albus la miró. Damaris lanzó un suspiro.

—Lo siento, chicos, es que… estoy… estoy un poco preocupada por… por Harley.

—¿Harley? ¿Qué tiene?

—Gripe. Ya la llevé a San Mungo y me dieron una poción y… supuestamente está bien pero…

Albus le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Todo estará bien, D—dijo Scorpius— ya verás.

—Tienes que confiar en los medimagos, Damaris—dijo Rose—estará bien.

—Sí, ya la verás que pronto estará como siempre —dijo Albus —. Jugando. Fastidiando a su hermano… Haciéndole trencitas a su padre —Damaris sonrió, posiblemente recordando el momento en que llegó a su casa y encontró a su esposo, Anton Cooper siendo felizmente condenado a los deseos de su hija —. Está todo bien.

—Supongo que sí…

Rose tomo un poco de su ponche.

—¿Saben?, si entregamos los regalos rápido, rápido podremos irnos y estarás pronto con tu niña.

—Sí, es cierto…

—Bueno, ¿a qué estamos esperando?—preguntó Albus frotándose las manos—. Yo empiezo. Ten, D, este regalo es para ti.

—¿Para mí? Ay, gracias, Al. ¡Soy la primera! ¡Soy la primera!

Rose sonrió. Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

—Mi prima está más loca cada día—susurró a Albus. El moreno se encogió de hombros.

Por su parte, Damaris desenvolvió el papel de regalo. Miró lo que tenía en la mano y luego miró a Albus.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Un cromo? Al menos me hubieses dado la rana de chocolate, ¿no crees?

Sin perder la sonrisa, Albus replicó:

—Dale la vuelta.

Ella así lo hizo y luego lanzó una exclamación de asombro.

—¡Por Merlín! Albus… ¡Albus, gracias!

—Deduzco que te gusta, ¿no?

—¿Bromeas? Claro que me gusta, ¡muchas gracias!

Damaris lo abrazó con entusiasmo mientras daba pequeños saltitos sobre su silla.

—¿Tanta emoción por un cromo?—preguntó Scorpius con confusión.

—No todos los cromos de jugadores de quiddicth tienen la firma del jugador al que pertenece, ¿no?—le contestó Rose que se las arregló para mirar por encima del hombro de Damaris.

Albus soportó estoicamente ese abrazo. Después Damaris, le regalo a Rose un nuevo perfume que la pelirroja agradeció colocándose unas gotas del mismo en la porción de piel que hay detrás de las orejas. Luego le toco el turno a Rose para que le regalara a Scorpius. El rubio tomó el paquete que Rose le ofrecía y lo observó detenidamente.

—¿Qué dementores se supone que es esto?

—Un regalo, ¿no?—dijo Damaris.

—¿A poco no sabes lo que es un regalo, Scor?—se burló Albus.

El rubio frunció el ceño como había siempre que alguien le hacía una broma. Albus solía decir que Scorpius era la persona más aburrida que conocía. Rose decía que de bebé el rubio se había caído de la cama y que se había atrofiado los mecanismos de la diversión en el cerebro. Damaris lo disculpaba: decía que no era culpa de Scorpius, sino de Albus y Rose que eran unos bromistas incorregibles y que creían que todos los demás serían como ellos.

—En primer lugar, ¿quién es este viejo panzón?

Albus y Rose no pudieron evitar reírse. Lo hicieron de forma tan ruidosa que las personas sentadas en las mesas vecinas voltearon a mirarlos. Pero tanto Scorpius como Damaris intercambiaron una mirada de incomprensión.

—Ese viejo panzón es nada más y nada menos que Santa Claus.

—¿Ese tipo de traje rojo que no necesita de escoba alguna para pasar por las chimeneas?—preguntó Scorpius entrecerrando los ojos.

—El mismo—corroboró Rose con una sonrisa condescendiente.

—Vamos, ábrelo.

Scorpius así lo hizo, mirando siempre el papel del regalo con profundo asco. Cuando terminó de desenvolver el regalo, dejó caer el papel y se quedo mirando el _radio_ que tenía entre sus manos. Levantó lentamente la cabeza para fijar su mirada gris en el rostro de Rose.

—Me parece que te lo merecías en esta oportunidad.

Aquel radio era tan sólo un símbolo de la amistad entre aquellos cuatro amigos.

—Pero no he hecho nada, Rose. Mi vida… mi vida en este momento está completamente estancada.

Scorpius recordó que el radio se regalaba cuando se quería felicitar por algún logro. Por ejemplo, Damaris lo había recibido cuando se convirtió en madre; Rose lo tenía desde que había abierto su Oficina de Investigación y antes de Rose, Albus había anunciado su deseo de dar la vuelta al mundo y su único acompañante había sido el radio que ahora Scorpius sujetaba.

—También se regala cuando se necesita recordar algo importante.

Scorpius miró hacia abajo.

—¿El qué?

—Creo que eso sólo podrías saberlo tú, ¿no?

Scorpius acarició la superficie del radio. Recordó que él había sido el primero en recibirlo, de manos de la misma pelirroja que ahora se lo entregaba. En aquel momento tenía dieciséis años y había logrado enfrentarse a su abuelo. Este había amenazado con desheredarlo pero en ese momento a Scorpius no podía haberle importado menos. Se había enfrentado a Lucius Malfoy, su abuelo que pretendía controlar la vida de todos los que vivían en la Mansión, incluidos sus sentimientos y afectos por las personas con que se relacionaran. Scorpius se había enfrentado a su abuelo y se había sentido grande, poderoso…

—De esa forma sabrás que siempre, siempre te apoyaremos—dijo Rose.

—Pase lo que pase—agregó Damaris.

—Estaremos en las buenas y en las malas—continuó Albus.

Scorpius esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias chicos. Intentaré recordar eso.

* * *

¿Un review para que Scorpius resuelva la situación de su vida? Feliz Navidad.


End file.
